looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fool Coverage
Fool Coverage is a 1951-animated 1952-released Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon (re-issed a Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies while still maintaining the LT theme song), directed by Robert McKimson, and starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Daffy is an insurance salesman, trying to convince Porky to sign up for his brand of coverage - even if it means trying to sabotage Porky's house. Plot Porky answers the door to Daffy, a pushy insurance salesman, who tries to convince Porky to sign up for a $1 million insurance policy because of getting a simple black eye (although there are some fine print to it). Although Porky is temporarily tempted, he calmly escorts Daffy to the door. However, Daffy is not about to give up - he follows Porky around the house, stopping him from doing potentially dangerous things and warning him off. For example, when Porky forgets a screwdriver in his oven, he lights a match and looks inside, pulling the screwdriver out. Daffy runs in, telling Porky about the dangers of using a match in an oven. Instead, he should have used a flashlight, as Daffy demonstrates - just as the oven explodes in his face. Still trying to convince Porky of the dangers around the house, Daffy stuffs a closet full of junk, and proceeds to ask Porky for some items (such as a golf club), with Porky each time saying he doesn't have it. By the end, Daffy is desperate and asks if Porky has a yo-yo. Porky confirms he has one, and tells Daffy it's in the back of the closet. Daffy runs to the closet and opens the door, causing all the junk to fall on HIM - although he comes out of it, glumly playing with the yo-yo. In the end, Porky is convinced that Daffy is right - the home is full of hazards (having seen all the accidents befallen Daffy), and he signs up for Daffy's policy, convinced all he has to do is get a black eye, and he'll get $1 million. Daffy, however, cackles that Porky should have looked at the fine print - the $1 million is only paid out for a black eye as a result of a stampede of wild elephants running through his house between 3:55 and 4 PM on the Fourth of July, during a hailstorm. Porky is momentarily rebuffed, until a stampede of wild elephants comes through his living room! Daffy then nervously looks at the clock - 3:57 PM. The calendar - 4th of July. He sticks his head outside - hailstorm! Porky displays his new black eye and asks to be paid, but Daffy tells him that the clause said "a stampede of wild elephants and one baby zebra" (even though he made up the part about the zebra) - and just then, a baby zebra comes trampling through the room. Daffy, laid out on the floor, picks himself up to wearily proclaim, "And one baby zebra!" before passing out. Trivia *The short reuses the animation for the stampeding elephant from Room and Bird. The animation is repeated five times to make it look like it was a whole herd of elephants stampeding through. See also *List of cartoons featuring Daffy Duck External links *Fool Coverage at IMDb Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1952 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Looney Tunes Shorts